


Fireside Love

by devil_die



Category: Black Veil Brides, Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_die/pseuds/devil_die
Summary: Jinxx and Emerson finally got some alone time from the rest of their band members and each had their own idea on how to spend it before deciding to spend it together.
Relationships: emerson barrett/jinxx
Kudos: 10





	Fireside Love

**Author's Note:**

> a / n : just some cute jinxx x emerson. this is my first them and i love it. also it's based off something i did the other night

Emerson balanced the sketch book on his knees as he tugged the blanket around his shoulders a little more. He let out a happy sigh as he looked to the flickering light before him gave off some warmth. He came with the idea to sit and draw some, but now? He was lost in the flame. He couldn't help it.   
Soon, the artist pulled his attention from the flickering flames of the fire pit before him. He found himself getting lost in his sketch he had been working on for a while now. The male let his pen slowly move over the page making lines in the places he had been planning for the last bit. He would plot it out when he had nothing to else to do when he couldn't get to where he would draw it.   
Emerson soon found himself lost in the pen, paper and his own mind. He hummed softly as he worked. He stayed like this for a while. Longer than he had realized. It wasn't any daylight when he started so he didn't know how to judge how much time had passed without having to start digging around in his bag for his phone so he could check the time. But soon he felt someone standing over him looking at him. The male slowly looked up to him seeing his lover standing above him. He smiled a little as he felt the edge of nerves he didn't realize he was feeling disappear.   
Jinxx smiled softly as he looked down to emerson and then his art. "It looks amazing babe! How much more do you have to go?" He asked pressing a small kiss to the top of his head. The male made his way to a chair beside Emerson and sat.   
Emerson found himself now distracted by his lover instead of his art like he had been. Jinxx didn't look like he did normally. His tattoos and skin flashed out without the pain over them. His hair was smoothed down and hanging in a still dripping mess at his shoulders. While a few parts stuck to his cheeks, forehead and jawline. "A while. I hardly had anything done and I've still got a lot to go." He replied sitting his pen back down on top of the book that he had moved to the small table to the side of his chair.   
His eyes stayed on Jinxx while the male seemed to be focused on something else on his phone. Which didn't bother Emerson. He liked the quiet. Especially after what their day had been like. And he knew Jinxx wouldn't be doing anything bad because he was most likely having to talk with one of the others, if not all of them, about the next few days. Emerson felt his eyes slowly moving down him over and over again. He couldn't help it. Something about the male made him fall harder.   
He didn't know if it was all of the skin he had under all of the 'war' paint, how his wet hair hung in places and clung to him in other, or if it was because of how that goddamn towel was hanging so low off his hips. Whatever it was, was driving the artist crazy. He couldn't help himself anymore. He stood up and asked padded across the floor in his bare feet before sitting down on Jinxx's lap. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around the male's neck before he kissed him softly.  
Emerson felt jinxx smile into the kiss but then he started to kiss back. He also felt his hand moving to the small of his back and holding onto him there.


End file.
